


Tesoro

by AinXiado



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forgiveness, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinXiado/pseuds/AinXiado
Summary: [Sucesos no canonicos ocurrido post cap.9]Langa ya no soportaba el vació que sentía en su pecho, el vació que solamente Reki podía llenar. Necesitaba de Reki a su lado.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 24





	Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy obsesionada con Sk8, necesitaba escribir algo de esta couple que me hace llorar. Denle amor que hace mil años que no escribo nada soft♡

Le costaba respirar. Se detuvo un momento, casi cayendo al piso de rodillas por lo agotado que se encontraba. Había corrido sin pensarlo, su cuerpo tenía memorizado el camino hacia la casa de Reki porque en su mente solo retumbaba el sonido de la voz de su amigo gritando su nombre en aquella competencia. No pensaba nada más que en Reki apoyándolo, a él estando a su lado.

Estaba agotado por la competencia contra Joe, la cual fue más dura de lo que creyó; además, su mente estaba ocupada pensando a que se refería Adam con "Eve" y también por pensar en Reki.

Pedirle perdón a Reki...

Su vista se empezó a poner borrosa y su pecho dolía. No quería derrumbarse ahí, pero lo hizo, cayó al piso llorando, sin importarle el espacio público donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, que tan cerca o lejos estaba de Reki; pero no resistía un momento más sin su amigo, sin su compañero...sin la persona que le daba un motivo para que su corazón se acelerara.

Había aprendido a andar rápido para superar a cualquiera en una carrera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a Reki antes que se fuera de su lado.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? Ganaste. Deberías estar celebrando.

Aun no podía ver bien, pero no necesitaba verlo porque por su voz sabía que era él. Solamente por su voz, tal vez antes hubiera sentido aquella aura brillante y cálida que solía tener, pero ahora...ahora no era igual.

-Pensé que eras una ilusión-dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas e intentaba mirarle la cara-. Cuando te vi ahí estaba tan feliz, sentía el pecho lleno de emoción de nuevo y cuando terminé, te buscaba por todos lados y algunos ni siquiera te habían visto, sentí tanto miedo al creer que te había imaginado para tener una motivación para terminar la carrera. Te necesito.

Reki se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, pero no le dirigió la mirada, su vista estaba en la patineta rota que estaba al lado de Langa. Estaba tan rota como la promesa que se habían hecho.

-¿Me necesitas para arreglar tu patineta?

-¡No! Bueno...en parte, pero la patineta no es mi prioridad ¡Te necesito a ti! Quiero que vuelvas a enseñarme cosas sobre patinar, que patinemos juntos, que vayamos juntos a la escuela...

Langa mantenía sus manos en su pecho, creyendo que aquello iba a calmar a su acelerado corazón. Sus pensamientos no estaban del todo claro, era cierto que quería hablar las cosas con Reki y arreglar su amistad lo más pronto posible, pero ahora que lo tiene frente suyo, ahora que ve sus ojos opacos y la frialdad en su expresión, no sabía que decir.

-No puedo enseñarte nada más y tampoco volveré a patinar...no tengo nada que aportar en tu vida, Langa.

-Reki...

Era claro que Reki no podía observarse a sí mismo mientras decía aquellas palabras, pero tenía una expresión de completo dolor cuando dijo "Tampoco volveré a patinar". Langa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su corazón se apretaba con la idea de ver a su amigo retirándose de algo que le apasiona, incluso, esa noche cuando le vio llorar bajo la lluvia, sabía que Reki no se encontraba para nada bien.

-¿Por qué razón me necesitarías si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mantener una sencilla promesa?

-Pensé que competir contra Adam sería emocionante, además, quería cobrar venganza por lo que te hizo. Reki...-dijo teniendo el valor de tomar la mano del chico frente suyo.- Patinar no me hacía feliz, no hacía que mi corazón saltara como loco, fuiste tú todo este tiempo. Eres alguien increíble Reki, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, patinando o no, solo quiero estar contigo.

Reki se quedó en silencio, mirando como Langa agachaba su cabeza y colocaba su otra mano en su rostro para secar lagrimas que se le escaparon por la emoción del momento. El chico movió algunos mechones de pelo que le incomodaban a la vista, no estaba utilizando aquella banda que le impedía justamente que sus pelos picaran sus ojos; aunque la verdad, es que sentía cierta incomodidad porque él también quería llorar.

-Soy un inútil...-dijo rompiendo en llanto, apretando la mano que Langa de vuelta.- Eres alguien sorprendente, lograste tanto en tan poco tiempo y estoy feliz por tus logros, pero siento que ahora eres tu quien podría enseñarme a patinar-Reki entre risas intentaba calmar el mar de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-No eres un inútil, tampoco soy mejor que tú. Reki, eres perfecto y talentoso, no hubiera intentado patinar si es que jamás te hubiera visto.

-Pero Langa...no puedo alcanzarte, no puedo saltar lo suficientemente alto como para tocar la estrella-dijo señalando el dibujo de aquella estrella puesta en lo más alto de la muralla-. Lo haces tan fácil como respirar...

El chico había corrido a ciegas impulsado por sus instintos de querer ver a Reki, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en el último sitio en donde habían compartido un buen momento juntos. Langa levantó su vista hacia aquella estrella recordando que esa vez que Reki le había pedido hacer ese salto y él alegremente lo hizo, aunque desde ese momento, el chico parecía estar extraño.

-Cuando te vi saltar tan alto, junto a lo que decía el mundo sobre que solo era tu sombra, no evité sentirme inferior. Eres un prodigio, Langa. No estoy a tu nivel.

-Reki, yo no estaba a tu nivel y mientras intentaba mejorar me ofreciste tu apoyo, tu mano para que no cayera. Ahora, déjame ofrecerte la mía para que juntos saltemos lo más alto posible hasta tocar esa estrella y todas las estrellas que quieras.

Reki miraba su patineta tirada a un lado, con los rayones de tantas veces se había golpeado contra el suelo de todas las ocasiones en las que él había intentado tocar aquella maldita estrella. Los moretones que tenía en su cuerpo eran las pruebas de que, por más que quisiera abandonar, no era capaz de dejarlo.

A pesar de la situación llena de lágrimas y tensión, Langa sonrió cuando observó que el chico frente suyo parecía estar más tranquilo y no tan a la defensiva como estaba antes, incluso más vulnerable de lo que alguna vez creyó verlo. Reki siempre fue un chico alegre y muy fuerte, admiraba aquello. Creía que alguien quien tuviera pasión por un deporte en el cual arriesgaba tanto, entre energía y salud psicológica-física, era alguien fuerte que se merece respeto.

Y eso era lo que Langa sentía: respeto, admiración...incluso amor.

Cuando rompió con la comodidad que tenían sus manos, el frio de la noche se hizo presente en la ausencia del calor del otro, pero fue remplazado por el afectivo abrazo que Langa le dio a Reki para hacerle entender que estaba a su lado, más de lo que él creía.

-No me gustaría que dejaras de patinar, porque te gusta. Por favor, vayamos a S juntos, te protegeré de todos los comentarios malos que hagan de ti y no permitiré que nadie te tiré abajo. Voy a proteger tu sonrisa.

-Ya no puedo regresar-respondió entre risas nerviosas Reki mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro chico y sostenía con fuerza su camisa-, entregué mi insignia cuando salí.

-Aún podemos recuperarla, ¡O mejor! Hagamos nuestro propio lugar seguro donde podamos patinar y mejorar juntos. 

El chico solo pudo reír ante las ideas locas que tenía su amigo, golpeando inofensivamente el hombro de Langa mientras este se deleitaba con la imagen de Reki riendo sinceramente, con esa sonrisa tan amplia que hacía brillar el lugar incluso más que la misma luna que los iluminaba.

-Perdóname por romper nuestra promesa, la verdad es que creía que Adam era un patinador excelente y que sería emocionante competir con él, pero la verdad es que tú eres más genial, Reki. Aunque no quiero competir contra ti, quiero patinar a tu lado.

-Yo igual quiero patinar a tu lado, Langa.

A pesar de lo tarde que era y de la explosión de emociones que ambos habían liberado en ese momento, se sentaron uno al lado del otro apoyados en la muralla, bajo aquella maldita estrella donde esta caída había comenzado. Ambos con los ojos hinchados, un poco cansados por el sueño de la noche, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros por estar en buenos términos nuevamente.

Tal vez porque este momento se sentía tan bien, incluso hasta mágico, ninguno deseaba regresar a sus casas. Incluso cuando Reki mencionó lo tarde que era, Langa hizo oído sordo solo para pasar otro rato al lado del chico, aunque estaba consciente de que cuando regresara a su casa su madre lo regañaría (o tal vez mañana cuando despertara).

-¿Mañana podemos irnos juntos a la escuela?

-Sí, te estaré esperando mañana donde siempre.

-¿Esperando?-dijo entre risas Langa.- Yo soy el que espero, siempre te quedas dormido.

Reki hizo un pequeño berriche sobre lo que el chico había dicho de él, haciendose el ofendido como si en verdad no se quedara dormido. Langa, por su parte, miraba con atención todo los gestos y movimientos que hacía Reki, le gustaba verlo tan alegre de nuevo y eso le hizo acordar la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras, como la actitud del chico lo cautivó.

Para Langa, la alegría de Reki era un tesoro que él iba a proteger a toda costa.


End file.
